Shakespeare's Nightmare
by DW2005
Summary: The famous playwright Shakespeare has been kidnapped by a mysterious villain who is part of the dark side. James from CHERUB and his friends are on the case to find to culprit and end Shakespeare's on-going nightmare. Can James and hid friends successfully save Shakespeare and deafeat the dark side? Or will the dark side win?
1. CHAPTER 1 - MISSION BRIEFING

_** Shakespeare's Nightmare.**_

_**CHAPTER 1 - MISSION BRIEFING.**_

"No, no, no I want to live," said William Shakespeare. "Give me another chance ghosts!" "I've been a good person please." Shakespeare woke to find it was just a big nightmare. Alas, something was wrong, there wasn't an ounce of sun blinding through his fancy windows. There weren't even any windows. There weren't any statues that Shakespeare had in his room. There was only a creaky fragile door and an ancient loft. A voice boomed into Shakespeare's ears. The voice said this: "You have been captured; some warriors are coming to speak to you Mister Shakespeare," said the mysterious voice. He responded with this: "Who are you and why have I been captured?"… But Shakespeare didn't receive an answer. There was an annoying fuzzy sound instead. When Shakespeare heard he had been captured his heart jolted sideways.

"James!" Kerry screamed.

"What what is it?" asked James. "You're shouting the whole place down." "I'm busy anyway; a Head teacher has got a lot of work to do you know."

"My fave writer has been kidnapped," shouted Kerry.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, leave me alone," said James. Ned came strolling in with a worried face.

"Hey guys," said Ned.

"Yes Ned," said Kerry.

"How's my Deputy Head today?" asked James.

"I'm cool, Yoda told me that he has to talk to you and a bunch of other people," said Ned.

"About what?" asked James.

"Something about a famous writer who has been kidnapped," answered Ned.

(James gasped). "So it's true Kerry," said James.

"Yep but YOU didn't listen to me," said Kerry!

"Alright that's enough love birds," said Ned.

"Anyway so, who is this mysteriousssss writer," asked James?

"Oh, Shakespeare," answered Ned. "As an English teacher, I want to save him," said Ned. "Isn't that funny?" said Kerry.

"What?" asked Ned.

"I want to save him too," said Kerry (He sighs).

"There's a catch," said Ned.

"Pardon me," said Kerry?

"A catch," said Ned.

"What?" Kerry sighs happily.

"Master Yoda is picking certain people from the group, half go and the other half is not," said Ned.

"Darn," Kerry screamed.

"ALRIGHT CALM DOWN KERRY," said James!

"Let's go to Master Yoda guys," said Ned.

"Yeah we should go as soon as possible," protested Kerry.

"Master, master, master am I in the…"

"You're in the mission," spluttered out Master Yoda in a very angry way.

"What is it with you and Shakespeare," asked James? "Are you in love, do you want to marry the guy?"

"No," said Kerry infuriated. "So tell us about the mission." Master Yoda spent ten minutes talking to them, until a familiar face came into the room. It was Mac, the former Chairman of CHERUB. Everyone greeted him. He shortly gave them their mission briefings. James, Kerry, Gabrielle, Ned, Johnny, Ben, Lauren, Jade, Gwen, Kevin Levin, Dana, Bethany, Kevin (CHERUB), Jake, the other Jake (American Dragon), Rose, Bart, Rat, Ronan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Joanna, Hannah, April and Bruce were the lucky people for the mission. Master Yoda said that he needed this many people because it is a special mission. Another thing he said was the mission will take place in San Francisco. The last thing he said was some may die, wake up in hospital, and be hurt badly or even stunned badly. Dana cursed under her breath. "Would you like to share your cursing with us Miss Smith," Master Yoda beamed. "I hate you all especially you two, James and Ned," said Dana! She ran out of the building and stole a Ferrari from the CHERUB parking lot. "That girl has some serious problems," said James.

"Tell me about James," Kerry shouted.

"I can't believe I went out with her," said James!

They got into Mac's Massive Bus and set off to Diagoan Alley. Yoda had sent Ginny to replace Dana, the mad Girl.

Harry's scar started to sting like hell. "What is it HARRY, ARE YOU HURT," Ginny Shouted. "Yes it's alright, anyway why do you care so much about me," asked Harry? "Isn't it obvious," said James?

"What's obvious," asked Harry? James shouted it out. "She fancies you mate ever since her first year at Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets when I saw Ginny holding your hand."

"What, that's preposterous," said Harry!

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to realize it," said James.

"Anyway I hear this is the biggest mission yet and Master Yoda is sending more Jedi," said Ned. "More," asked Harry?

"Yes," answered James. "I think Beanie is coming and Sebastian," said James.

"Those two are the perfect boyfriends you can have," said Kerry and Gabrielle.

"Why?" asked Ned.

"Because all they want to do is love and care for you, not like some boys I've met," said Kerry.

"Ahhh, you made it Beanie and Sebastian," said Mac. "We have finally reached Diagoan Alley everyone."

"Why do we need to go to Diagoan Alley anyway," asked Beanie?

"I don't know, but I've got a hunch it's about magic," answered Sebastian.

"Now, I want everyone to practice saying Diagoan Alley," said Mac.

Everyone chanted it to themselves ten times, until they entered the space of where to chant these words. "Don't say diagonally, like Harry did not so long ago," said Mac. Harry laughed nervously.

"Oh Mac, have you come to visit the Weasleys," asked Mrs. Weasley?

"No, we are going on the biggest mission yet," answered Mac.

"Well, can George and Fred come," asked Mrs. Weasley?

"Sure the more the merrier," said James.

"George, Fred, you going on the biggest mission ever," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks mum," said George and Fred! (They run into the Diagoan Alley space.)

"Oh no you don't, I need to brief you two on the rules," said Mrs. Weasley.

(Both) "RULES," shouted George and Fred!

"Yep," said Mrs. Weasley!

"No tricks, no swearing, no crazy spells, etcetera." "You'll find the rest of the rules on this sheet I prepared for you two." (They scanned through). "Mac says you did even one of these things, and then I will ground you for four months!"

"Okay mum," said Fred and George. (They both sigh).

"Okay, let's go," said Mac.

*

"Who are you four?" asked Shakespeare. "Why do you look so orange?"

"Eh, orange," said the Dark Chi Warriors! "Beat him up Zhen!" He lunged at Shakespeare. Harry's other friends who knew wizardry were nearby and barged the door down after hearing this. "You four are gonna be crying, when we're done with you!" The Dark Warriors won and kidnapped them too. Their master, Daolon Wong summoned them forth. "Report to me Gan, Ren and Chui," said Daolon Wong! They gulped. "Why not Zhen," asked the Dark Chi Warriors?

"Silence Dark Warriors, just report to me in the next two minutes otherwise you'll be suffering another Dark Chi Realm," shouted Daolon Wong!

"What's going on," asked Shakespeare?

"Shut up and let me meditate," shouted Daolon Wong!

"NO NEED TO BE RUDE," Shakespeare shouted back. "Do you need help, you look old and wrinkled."

"Silence, soon I shall possess your chi," boomed Daolon Wong!

"My chi, what is chi," asked Shakespeare?"

"You will know in time, when I suck your chi out with my bear hands," gloated Daolon Wong. "I just need to prepare some elite chi spells and some elite warriors, AHAAHAAHAA!"


	2. CHAPTER 2 - AN OLD FRIEND COMES TO VISIT

**_CHAPTER 2 - AN OLD FRIEND COMES TO VISIT._**

Ash Ketchum and Brock were visiting the Jedi council. They hadn't done so in years! Dawn, their new companion had never been to the Jedi council before; she was new to the group. Master Yoda was energetic at the sight of the trio. He leapt out of his chair in the Jedi council and greeted the group. Dawn screamed and eyed Master Yoda up and down. Ash calmed her down and said aliens are real. "May where's," asked Yoda.  
"Oh I don't travel with her anymore," answered Ash. "She had her own path to go on."  
"Oh," said Yoda unhappily.  
"This is Dawn, can you train her to be a Jedi like me and Brock," asked Ash?  
"The more the merrier sure," answered Master Yoda. "Pokémon master yet become?"  
"Not quite yet," answered Ash.  
"Keep trying well you," said Master Yoda  
"Anyway how's Misty doing?" asked Ash.  
"Keeps complaining about you not visiting she's fine," answered Master Yoda. "Well she can't moan now!" said Ash.  
"Get Misty, Master Windu," asked Master Yoda.  
"Yes sir," answered Mace Windu.  
"It's the biggest, there's a big mission that's just started," said Master Yoda. "You, Brock and you say her name is Dawn I would like it."

"Yep, correct Master Yoda," answered Brock.  
…" "Go on the mission you would," said Master Yoda. "If you bring her with you, it would be good experience to catch up with Misty."  
"Of course," said Ash. Misty ran in through the door. She hugged Ash and Brook. "I haven't seen you for three years," said Misty. "Who's this?"  
"Oh, this is Dawn I travel with her now, because May had to go down her own path," answered Ash.  
"Anyway, will you come with us on the biggest mission?" asked Ash.  
"Might as well, there's nothing good happening, so yeah I will," answered Misty.  
"Well, let's get going," said Ash.  
"You'll find the others take them and follow this map, kept you ships I did," said Master Yoda. "Hop in at the back of Ash's ship Dawn."

"What's that in the sky," shouted Ronan? Everybody shot up from the couch to see what all the fuss was about. "It looks like a ship," said James.  
"Not just a ship, three ships," said Ned. The ships landed.  
"Is that Ash?" asked Ben.  
"Who's Ash?" asked everybody; accept from Ned, Johnny, Jared, James and Ben who already knew him well said. Ash leapt out of his ship and knocked at the door. "It's Ash," James said happily. James swung the door open. "Long time no see," said James. "Likewise," Johnny, Ben and Ned said. "And Brock, what's this Misty too," said Ned happily. "Where's May?" asked James.  
"Everyone's asked that all day, and I've said the same answer," said Ash.  
"What is that answer?" asked James.  
"She had to go down her own path," answered Ash.  
"Who is that girl?" asked Ben.  
Dawn hung her head and breathed in and out. "You know how many times I've heard that," said Dawn! "It's been three times!"  
"Anyway she's Dawn, the new girl me and Brock travel with," said Ash.  
"How are you Pikachu?" asked James.  
"Pika," Pikachu responded.  
"You wanna see Charmeleon, your old friend," said James.  
"Pika pi," answered Pikachu!  
"Ah he's so cute," said Kerry and Gabrielle.  
James let out Charmeleon. "Charmeleon," said the Pokémon.  
"How are you Charmeleon," asked Ash.  
"Charmeleon Char Char," answered Charmeleon. Pikachu and Charmeleon talked for a while.

A group of criminals known as Team Rocket crashed through a window of the mission base with their balloon.  
"Were going back to basics today so listen up," said Team Rocket.  
"Meowth that's that," said the talking Pokémon owned by Team Rocket. There were two other members of Team Rocket. The names of these members were Jessie and James. "Prepare for trouble," said Jessie.  
"Make it double," said James.  
"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.  
"Jessie".  
"James".  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Jessie.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.  
"Meowth, that's right".  
"Oh no Team Rocket," said Ash.  
"Who's Team Rocket," everyone asked apart from Misty, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Kerry, Gabrielle, Ned, Johnny, James, Jared and Ben. Brock answered with: "They're a bunch of crooks set to steal Pokémon."  
"I swear Pokémon can't talk, that Meowth just talked," said Ronan.  
"Team Rocket's Meowth can talk for some reason," said Brock.  
"Some reason," Meowth boomed. "There happens to be a rather interesting story about how I got to talk, but I won't go into it now."  
"We just happened to pick up Arbok and Weezing from the Team Rocket base, because we are going back to basics," said Jessie.  
"Arbok poison sting!" commanded Jessie.  
"Weezing smog screen!" commanded James.  
"Hold that smog screen," said two mysterious voices. Everyone froze including Weezing. "You don't know who you're dealing with."  
"But we'll be glad to show you."  
"Prepare for trouble," said one of the voices.  
"And make it double," said the other voice.  
"To infect the world with devastation."  
"To blight all peoples in every nation."  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above."  
"Cassidy," said a blonde woman.  
"Butch," said a green haired man.  
"Were Team Rocket circling the earth all day and night," said Cassidy.  
"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight," said Butch.  
"Raticate," said their Pokémon.  
"They copied our motto again," said James angrily.  
"Oh no Cassidy," said Jessie.  
"Who are they?" asked everyone apart from Ash, Brook, Dawn, Misty and Johnny, Ned, Ben, James and Jared again. "Didn't you hear us?" asked Butch. "We are another Team Rocket who is far better than the other one here," answered Cassidy.  
"You only have Raticate though," said James.  
"We caught some more Pokémon," said Cassidy and Butch.  
"Cloyster, Nidoqueen and Kingler come on out," said Cassidy.  
"You too Beedrill, Nidoking and Muk," said Butch.  
"You got three Pokémon each," said Jessie surprisingly. "We've only got two each," said Jessie in jealousy.  
"Arbok same attack on Cloyster," commanded Jessie.  
"Weezing same thing, smog screen against Beedrill," commanded James.  
"Lickitung come on out, use lick against Kingler," said Jessie.  
"Victreebel you too, razor leaf against Muk," said James.  
"Kingler use sword dance," said Cassidy  
"Muk use focus punch," said Butch.  
"You know what I'm gonna do now," said Johnny. Johnny let out Raichu. "Raichu use thunder bolt," said Johnny.  
"Pikachu use thunder shock," Ash commanded. Team Rocket's Pokémon all got a charge out of Pikachu's and Raichu's thunder shock and thunderbolt. Team Rocket was lying on the floor in a wreck. "Nice job Johnny," said Ash.  
"You too Ash," said Johnny.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again", both Team Rockets said.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - GHOSTLY MESSAGES

**_CHAPTER 3 - GHOSTLY MESSAGES._**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had set off to find one of their friends. But they knocked on their door and there was no answer. "He must be in, he also comes in before five pm otherwise his foster mum will punish him," said Harry confused.  
"Isn't that funny, if he has a foster mum, why is there no one at the door," asked Ron. "You do make a good point," said Hermione. They heard a scream and then the words go away. "That was odd," said Ron. A wrinkled old woman appeared and repeated a sentence continuously. "NOI, NOI, NOI, NOI, NOI, NOI," the woman chanted! The woman showed them her palms; they had a mouth on each one with vigorous teeth. "I want to suck your Chi," she said continuously. She continued chanting the words she had said earlier. "I guess we should have listened to her before, run," said Harry. The woman had already sucked their blood out of them, but couldn't get to their chi. It was a dark dark night and they could of sworn they heard howling noises. Harry stumbled over an overgrowth of roots from an ancient tree. "Guys, this was the same tree serious black, a.k.a my God father pulled you in Ron," said Harry. A spirit brushed past Ron. "Erm guys please stop playing tricks," said Ron!  
"We are not tricking you Ronald," said Hermione.  
"Then who is," asked Ron?  
"Look behind you," an eerie voice called. They looked but no one was there. Harry's scar started to hurt. The spirit brushed past Harry and then into Harry's stomach and Harry thought he heard a voice saying: "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter." Harry got knocked over. "What is it Harry," asked Ron.  
"I don't know, but we better hurry and tell the rest," said Harry.

"What is this, I sense an arrival approaching," asked Daolon Wong? "Is it another Chi Wizard?" "Or could it be a new foe?"  
"No, it's me Voldermort," answered the other Wizard.  
"Who is this Voldermort you speak of," asked Daolon Wong.  
"Me of course, who else," said Voldermort angrily. "I am a Wizard too; my aim is to get rid of that good Wizard, Harry Potter."  
"Who did you say?" asked Daolon.  
"Harry Potter," repeated Voldermort.  
"I remember him; he was helping that Good Wizard the other day, my mortal enemy," said Daolon. "Well my aim is to get rid of that good Wizard and that annoying teenager called James Adams," said Daolon. "He always ruins my plans to steal the Talismans," said Daolon in an annoyed voice.  
"Talismans you say," asked Voldermort.  
"Yes, they are magical objects that all posses powers that I so badly need," explained Daolon.  
"Magical you say," said Voldermort.  
"Yes," answered Daolon.  
"Hmmmm, that gives me an idea, and where are these Talismans, exactly," asked Voldermort in a sinister voice?  
"In a super top secret place called…., I dread this name, Section thirteen," said Daolon. "I just need some elite spells and warriors and then I can maybe just get them."  
"Hold that thought, did you say elite spells?" asked Voldermort.  
"Yes," answered Daolon.  
"I happen to know every dark spell there is," said Voldermort "I could use any one of them to get the Talismans!"  
"So it's settled, from now on we'll become partners," said Daolon.  
"Sounds good, you say your name is," asked Voldermort  
"Daolon Wong," Daolon replied.

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran back breathlessly, as quickly as they could. "What, what is it," James asked. "We knocked at our friend's house and at first there was no answer, then an old woman came towards us and chanted these words, I think it went NOI, NOI, NOI," Ron explained.  
"As the senior leader of this mission, I need to take evasive…. Did you say NOI, NOI, NOI," asked James?  
"Yes," answered Harry.  
"DAOLON," said James.  
"Who's Daolon," asked everyone apart from the boys group.  
"My mortal enemy, a.k.a a dark chi wizard," answered James. "Why is he causing trouble on such an important mission? "He's a nuisance!"  
"Oh and I'm not sure whether to tell you this or not put I felt something brush past me in the woods and my scar started to hurt like hell," Harry explained.  
"Sounds strange," said James. Just then a note was delivered by a Gastly.  
The note said; we have kidnapped Shakespeare and are willing to start the fight. We have prepared all the spells and warriors we need. We warn you though Mr. Adams it'll be hard to visit us. You will be extremely frustrated and you'll never know which way to go, you'll go in circles, zigzags, quests, paths, maybe even lava pits, but above all I assure you above all else, you'll never find me. Let's play a slightly harder game of hide 'n' seek; accept you'll have a much more difficult time finding our location. In fact, most of you are inexperienced, that's right we know who is on this mission of yours; we know profiles, strengths, weaknesses and tactics towards fighting. So you will all most probably wake up in a hospital or something similar along those lines. We'll give you a hint; you might need a psychic type Pokémon to assist you. We're not saying which one, figure that out for yourselves! What did you expect; we're not that nice! If you are confused why I've been saying we throughout this whole letter, I have teamed with someone who will assist me throughout. More allies will be acquired to help us. This is the beginning of the end Mr. Adams!  
Yours sincerely, D.W and V.  
P.S were using Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's blood to write this!  
WE WISH YOU GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY/QUEST TO FIND US, YOU'LL NEED IT!  
the Gastly licks!  
The Gastly licked James and flew off.  
"That was unpleasant," said Johnny.  
"Who's D.W and V," asked Ben?  
"Nobody knows," answered James. "How does he know my name."  
"I don't know James," said Johnny.  
"The people who wrote this letter are right we need as much luck as possible and it's the beginning of the start of this mission, we need to get this mission underway," said James. "Who's with me?" Everyone put their hands in the middle and shouted greatest mission ever! "We have to stop lazing around and start our journey soon." "But, we will need to plan, prepare, train and do other things in preparation". "I'm giving you five months for this, do I make myself clear?"  
(All) "Yes sir!" answered everyone in the room.  
"Good," said James! "I'm warning you now; you'll do very intense training, not like you normally do at Jedi School…"


	4. CHAPTER 4 - MONKEY FIST STRIKES!

**_CHAPTER 4 – MONKEY FIST STRIKES!_**

**__**Wong and Voldermort were on their way to Section thirteen, but on the way, they bumped into Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. "Do you mind, these are expensive robes," said Monkey Fist.  
"That is not important, what is important is destroying our foes," said Daolon. "Destroying our foes, you mean I could rid the world of Kim Possible," asked Monkey Fist. "Yes just join us and help us steal magical talismans that we are about to steal," said Voldermort. They busted open the door of section 13 with a spell called Bombarda Maxima, courtesy of Voldermort. Daolon used his magic from his scepter to trap the workers onto the ceiling, infusing with the ceiling. Voldermort used Bombarda Maxima again when they arrived at the thick circular door that protected the talismans. "Ah all twelve of them are here; Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Tiger, Sheep, Pig, Rat, Horse, Snake, Dog, Hare and Rooster," said Daolon with a grin on his face. "Let us take off with them," said Daolon. He was pulled aback by Voldermort. "Wait a minute, it may be censored or have invisible lasers," said Voldermort. He threw a pen. It exploded into smithereens. "How do we get them now?" asked Wong.  
"Monkey Fist," answered Voldermort.  
"Why me?" asked Monkey Fist confused.  
"Because you are a master in monkey Kung fu, use it to get the talismans," explained Voldermort. Monkey Fist used his skills to jump off wall from wall and land on the talisman case. He stole them one by one and put each one gingerly into a brown bag. He used his skills once again to get back to Daolon Wong and Voldermort. "Good you will prove real worth later, but well done for now," said Voldermort. They left and began planning to steal another thing. They eventually came to a good decision and found a time monkey to steal in Diagon Alley. "I shall undergo this mission with other allies also enemies of Kim Possible," said Monkey Fist. "I wish you good luck", said Daolon.

*  
The boss of Section thirteen, Captain Black called an ally for help. "Jackie, talisman business, some Monkey, Daolon Wong and some other wizard stole them, we caught it all on CCTV," said Captain Black. "We also secretly listened to their next location, they will be in Diagon Alley next."  
"I'll be on my way on the next flight with the J-Team," said Jackie. The megalomaniacal master of monkey kung fu landed in Diagon Alley with his allies and looked around with an evil grin on his face…...

*  
James had gathered the whole mission crew into the mission room to brief them on what they will they will be doing and give them their groups. "Now, let's start the meeting, please listen," said James. "You will be assessed at the end of the two months for five things, being a Pokémon trainer, now I know some of you haven't even got any yet so we are starting today, you will receive your first Pokémon if you haven't got any." "And, I'll give you an extra month's extension." "Only for that side of things though!" "Everything else you should have already learned, so there should be no problem." "If you haven't learned any of this then you wouldn't have been on this mission." "So you should know this, if not there are other people we can replace you with and you will be excluded from the mission." "Second of all, you will be assessed on your magic, this consists of spells, Harry is the expert on this and for being a Pokémon trainer Ash is the expert." "The third thing you'll be assessed on is similar to the second one, this assessment is chi spells." "The fourth thing you'll be assessed on is being a Cherub agent; Kerry will be your expert for that." "Lastly, you'll be assessed on, more importantly, being a Jedi." "Mr. Grace will be your expert; he will be arriving shortly along with Uncle for Chi spell class, Dumbledore for wizardry class and Prof. Oak for being a Pokémon Trainer." "The rest of the experts will be found here." "You will each take it in turns in groups of six's to do each class for a certain amount of time." "After doing the class you switch to the next class." "This will be on a timetable I have prepared for each one of you." "Your teachers will be yours truly, Jared, Uncle, Dumbledore and Prof. Oak." Just then, a Jedi ship crashed in the mission control room. It was May! Everyone greeted her. Ash asked what she'd been doing. She said that she was gaining more ribbons at leagues. James offered her a part in the mission and she took it. James continued; "So, I'm going to split you up into five groups of seven." "Group one is Gwen, Rose, Johnny, Jake Long and May." "Group two is Joanna George, Fred, Sebastian, Beanie Kevin CHERUB agent and Rat." "Group three is Lauren, Ben, Jade, Jake Parker, Bethany, Ronan and Bruce." "Group four is, April, Hannah, Gabrielle, Bart, Hermione, Ned and Kevin Levin." "Group five is Kerry, Ron, Misty, Brock, Harry, Ginny and Ash." "Remember your group number." Is everyone happy with their groups?"  
"Yes," said everyone.  
"Good, now listen to what you are doing, Group one is doing Wizardry first, group two is doing Jedi training first, group three is doing Chi spells first, group four is doing Pokémon Training first and group five is doing Cherub Training first," said James."So, can I have group five in a line please?" Jared, Uncle, Dumbledore and Professor Oak arrived. "Group two, line up here," said Jared  
"Group three you're with me, get yourselves ready for some hard work," commanded Uncle.  
"Group one, you're with me, Wizardry is important guys," boomed Dumbledore. "Group four, come and get your first Pokémon," said Professor Oak. The people of group four cheered. "Come to my Poké Lab with me on this teleport." The teleport wasn't working. "It never just stops working." Just then the TARDIS crashed into the house and spun around at high speeds. "It's the Doctor," announced James. He got out, but he didn't seem to look himself. "Doctor, how did it go with the Master," asked James.  
"Wonderful and…. There was something I was gonna tell you, but I forgot," said the Doctor. "No, actually two things."  
"What?" asked James.  
"I took in too much power from this device and I had to regenerate," explained the Doctor. "And merry Christmas," said the Doctor as he dropped on the floor.  
"Prof. Oak can we keep it moving please, I'll deal with the Doctor," said James. "Besides, we are good friends and need to catch up on some stuff." Professor Oak took group 4 in the teleport and to Pallet Town, where the new Pokémon for group four where waiting for trainers. The Doctor stumbled up onto his feet. "So erm Doctor I like the new face…."  
"Thanks, oh I forgot to tell you, these are my new companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams," said the Doctor. Everyone greeted the Doctor, Amy and Rory. "What brings you here Doctor," asked Johnny.  
"I just conveniently crashed here," answered the Doctor. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"  
Ned replied with: "There is a big mission that we are training for and we were just about to begin before you came."  
"Is there any way we can help out in this mission," asked the Doctor.  
"Sure another three people to join this HUGE mission," answered Kerry.  
"Not three but six," said a very familiar voice. It was Martha and two other figures. "Martha, Jack, Mickey, what brings you guys here," asked James after they teleported here via Jack's Vortex Manipulator. "Joining this HUGE mission," answered Mickey. "We heard from Rose and the duplicate Doctor that you guys might need our help, but Sarah Jane couldn't make it," said Martha. "Oh and Donnas' mind was erased, so she's not here either."  
"I guess you guys could help train the Jedi Group," said Jared.

"I hate to ruin the reunion, but villainy calls!" said a mysterious voice! It was Monkey Fist! "I have heard of a second time monkey, somewhere in Diagon Alley." "I have my allies to help as of last time too." "Killigan, Drakken, Shego lets do this again and this time, don't steal the time monkey Shego!" A blue skinned mad scientist and his light green skinned assistant revealed themselves from the shadows. Soon to follow was Scottish golfer, Duff Killigan. "I'll deal with these crooks," said James.  
"Save that job for me," said a girl." "We finally tracked you freaks."  
"Kim Possible," said Drakken surprised.  
"Why are you always so surprised when she turns up during one of your many evil wasted plans to take over the world," asked Monkey Fist.  
"I don't know, I guess it's just an arch enemy thing," replied Drakken.  
"Kim Possible, why must you show up every time?" asked Drakken.  
"Because It's what I do," said Kim.  
"Monkey Ninjas attack," commanded Monkey Fist! "Obliterate them before they interfere with our plans." Killigan swung five exploding golf balls at Kim. Ron came crashing in on a parachute and fell on top of Drakken. "You sniveling buffoon, you've ruined my clothes."  
"You know how to make an entrance Ron," said James with a grin on his face. "It's a sidekick thing and also traditional for me," explained Ron. Kim fought off Duff, whilst James fought off Monkey Fist. The rest of the boys group charged for Drakken and Shego. "How will you fight me this time Mr. Adams?" asked Monkey Fist. "I don't have an answer for that, but what I will ask is how many more enemies will interrupt us, hmmmm, how many more?"  
"Spoilers," said Monkey Fist. James could increasingly angry. "I hate that word, you should not of said that," said James angrily.  
"I do not know the answer to what you just asked James, just stay focused otherwise Monkey Fist will get the upper hand of you," said Kim.  
"Right," said James suddenly realizing he was letting his anger out too much. "So what happened to you when we last saw you running away from Gorilla Fist, DNamy to be precise?"  
"None of your business," replied Monkey Fist.  
"Don't you mean monkey business?" asked Ron.  
"You always have to make the bad jokes don't you Ron," said James.  
"Yeah it's just a Ron Stoppable thing," explained Ron.  
"After all this time Ron, your still plain old Ron," said James.  
"I know but you can't get enough of the Ronness," said Ron smugly.  
"You haven't changed a bit," said James observantly!  
"Aren't you due for a Citizenship lesson Kim," asked Ben?  
"Yeah but duty calls when freaks are roaming around causing carnage everywhere they go, I've got Ms Gayle covering for me," answered Kim.  
"Who are you calling freaks," asked Duff Killigan?  
"Well what do you expect; you have blue skin, green glowing powers, exploding golf balls and monkey mutated hands and feet," said Kim.  
"Yes that may be true Kim Possible; but those things make us villains and all powerful," explained Drakken!  
"This time, you won't be messing up anyone's past and causing trouble in the future," said Kim.  
"But we will Kimmy..." said Shego.  
"Not if my life depends on it," James shouted back. They all fought gallantly, until Ron used his kung fu powers to knock Drakken into Duff, Shego and Monkey Fist. "Looks like you saved the day Ron," said Kim. They crashed through the ceiling. "We will be back Kim Possible," shouted Drakken as they plummeted into air.

*  
The next day, James, Ben, Johnny, Ned, Kim, Gabrielle, Kerry and Ron were taking a stroll through the streets of Diagon Alley. Kim saw a blinding light from an antique shop. "Hey everyone, there's a weird light in that ancient and abandoned shop," said Kim.  
"Well let's go and explore," said Johnny. Drakken jumped out in front of the door of the shop. "Oh, is there a problem guys," asked Drakken?  
"The only problem we have is looking at your ugly blue face!" said Ned.  
"Nice one bro," said James. Drakken shot heat beam vision at them.  
"How did you gain heat beam eyes Drakken?" asked Kim. "That's a new thing for you."  
"It's not one of Drakken's powers; it's the power of the pig talisman," explained James. "How did you get the talismans?" asked Ben.  
"Spoilers, I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but what I can tell you is, we are working for two people you might know," explained Drakken. "Let me show you my super human strength and levitation!" Drakken picked up Ben and chucked him with his super human strength. "Hey that's my talisman," shouted Ben furiously. They fought Drakken off, until his henchmen came into their focus. "Me and Ron will deal with Drakken and his henchmen," said Kim. The rest sneakily ran inside the building. Duff Killigan was at the front door grinning at James, Ben, Johnny, Ned, Gabrielle and Kerry. "You won't be getting past me, the greatest golfer of all time," said Killigan! "James, Ned, Johnny, Ben, you four are the best in this team, you go on." "Me and Gabrielle will deal with Killigan," whispered Kerry to the four boys. They all snuck past Duff. Ned, James, Ben and Johnny bumped into Shego halfway through the store. Shego took Ben and Johnny by surprise and knocked them out with her green glowing powers. Ned said to James to go and find Monkey Fist to prevent the sight of time travel. James did as Ned asked and met Monkey Fist. "Ah, James join me in my time of glory as I insert this time monkey at three pm precisely and open up a vortex of time," said Monkey Fist.  
"Enough of this," said James. James pulled out his light saber.  
"Oh is it a light saber match now," asked Monkey Fist? Jackie Chan landed in the room on his Jedi ship. He jumped out using kung fu against Monkey Fist. The  
J–Team was soon to follow. Monkey Fist engaged in battle with Jackie. Kim and Ron came running in. "Monkey Fist give up, we have a defeated Drakken," said Kim. "You think he is the only one with the talismans, everyone else has three talismans each," said Monkey Fist proudly. Kerry and Gabrielle came running in breathlessly. "Not anymore," said Kerry and Gabrielle "We defeated Killigan and took the dog, sheep and horse talisman." Next to come in was Ned as tired as a soldier in battle. "I've… got the tiger, hare and Snake, but it was tough to get them."  
"What about Johnny and Ben?" asked James.  
"Still out cold, they were surprised pretty good," answered Ned.  
"What a nice meeting of victory, but I must say that I still have the Dragon, Monkey and Rat talisman in my possession," said Monkey Fist. They all engaged in battle until Monkey Fist was knocked over. "Fine you have beaten me, take me away," said Monkey Fist. As James and the others got closer, Monkey Fist began chanting a spell. "Imperio," chanted Monkey Fist. Everyone was under his control. He flung them to the other side of the building. "I will be seeing you all including the rest of the people on this mission one last time and next time there will be no mercy!" Monkey Fist stole the talismans and teleported him and his allies into an eerie old Building. "You have done well Monkey Fist, you have proved your worthiness," said Voldermort. Monkey Fist, Shego, Drakken and Killigan gave them the talismans. "With these, we are all powerful and combined with magic, we are invincible," said Daolon.  
"We will finally defeat our foes and overpower", shouted Voldermort. Shakespeare wailed in horror as he saw them laugh evilly and prepare more for their plans to rid the world of their foes, once and for all...


	5. CHAPTER 5 - IMMEDIATE PREPARATION

**_CHAPTER 5 – IMMEDIATE PREPARATION._**

"Now, everyone knows what group there in so let us start the real training," said James. "Also, I expect that after Monkey Fist's attack, that there will be allies of the opposing side involved in the war to rescue Shakespeare." "As a result of this, our training must be intensified and we will have less time as our enemies are working fast against us."  
"So what's going on?" asked the J–Team.  
"Shakespeare has been kidnapped, we do not know whom by, but what we do know is that their initials are D.W and V," said James. "Monkey Fist's attack is minor compared to what we have to do when we rescue Shakespeare." "So are you all with us then?"  
"Of course my old friend," answered Jackie.  
"Great, now everyone, Monkey Fist's attacks consisted of the spell Imperio," said James. "Now this is unusual for him, so that is the reason we must learn all of these classes quickly." "Now we have some new arrivals since we've got together," said James. "Say hello to the Doctor and friends." Everyone gave them a warm greeting. "They all will be helping to teach Jedi training." "Next to arrive was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, let's give them a clap for their brave efforts to defeat the evil doctor Drakken, Killigan, Monkey Fist and Shego." Everyone clapped loudly for them. "It was no big, so not the drama," said Kim. "She and Ron will be helping to teach the CHERUB training." "And finally, Jackie and the J-Team who also helped defeat those monstrosities," said James. "Please give them a hand too." "They will help Uncle teach Chi spells." Everyone clapped in honor of their efforts. "Now, we will do training for four weeks, by which time it will be Christmas, so train as hard as you can and then you can have a great Christmas break, ok everyone?"  
"Yes sir," answered everyone.  
"Now for some of you, it will just be brushing up on most of these classes." "But to those people, use this time wisely to perfect some of your skills to a better standard." "The four weeks you have will consist of the first class you have been allocated with." "Each class will take four weeks to do." "Your breaks will be as they are at Jedi School." "Now, everyone go to your classes and start the real training!" Everyone went to their appropriate classes. Group 1 was doing Wizardry first. The class was taught by Dumbledore. "Now everyone we must go to Hogwarts to train for this part of the learning," announced Dumbledore.

Everyone flew to Hogwarts on brooms that Dumbledore provided. The journey lasted three hours. Gwen, Rose, Johnny, Jake Long, Kim, Ron Stoppable and May were all the people to learn this class first. They arrived at three pm in the afternoon. They entered through the ancient, large, tall stone front door. As they walked through the corridors, they could see scurrying students hurrying to get to their lessons. Dumbledore arrived at a steel door and said the password sherbet lemon before entering. It was the training room in which Harry and his friends practiced in when he was in his fifth year. "Now everyone please take out your wands, its practicing time," said Dumbledore. "But before we get down to business, I will explain the times of the day to you." "You will all sleep in the spare room at nine pm sharp." "You will get up early enough to arrive at eight forty five, where you will be registered till ten past nine." "From here, you will have two periods each focusing on different aspects of magic." "A break will be in order next at ten to eleven and you will then come back for another two different periods at ten past eleven." "Your lunch will be at twelve fifty till one forty five." "To follow will be another registration from this time till five to two." "After this, you will have two more different periods until three thirty five where you will be dismissed to do as you wish around Hogwarts." "Are there any questions group?"  
"Yeah, what is the point in telling me about times?" said Jake. "It's the same at school, so tell me something I don't know." Rose burst into laughter.  
"You should not be rude Jake, you could be wiser and more mature than you are now if you take my advice," said Dumbledore.  
"Yeah whatever gramps," said Jake. Rose couldn't control herself as Jake was just too funny. "You still have much to learn Jake and I won't take any offence to the comment you just said, but if it is said again I will have to inform the mission leader of your irresponsible behavior," said Dumbledore. Jake mocked him behind his back by repeating his words in Dumbledore's voice. Rose's laughing was unstoppable at this stage. "Alright I won't, but only because Mister Adams is the mission leader and he pisses me right off and he's a b***ard," said Jake. "Language Jake," said Dumbledore.  
"Excuse me, don't dis my bro like that," said Johnny.  
"How dare you just dis him like that," said Ron.  
"Don't cuss my friend either," said May.  
"Same here," said Gwen.  
"Sorry, but it had to be said," said Jake.  
"Don't say another word," said Gwen.  
"Alright fine have it your way, sorry," said Jake.  
"You will be,**" **said Gwen enraged.

*  
Meanwhile, in group three they started studying Chi Spells with Uncle, Jackie and the J-Team. Gwen phoned Ben. "I'm on my computer in my spare time here at Hogwarts and there seems to be some strange alien sightings," said Gwen.  
"We are on a mission, can't it wait?"  
"No this looks serious like the beginning of something. I can sense it." "Also, I have done some research. Research shows that you have an admirer." "A young boy has posted some pictures of you fighting on the internet." "A lot of stuff is going on back home, I think we are going to have to abort the mission."  
"Ok I have sensed it now and I agree that it is very important to go and abort this mission," said Ben. "Let me just speak to James." He phoned him. "James, me Kevin and Gwen have got to take five from the mission."  
"Why Ben?" asked James.  
"Let's just say that lots of things are going down at Bellwood," said Ben.  
"I sense what you are talking about, ok Ben but you've got to fill me in on what's happening as it could be very serious," said James.  
"Don't I always?" said Ben.  
"Yeah you do, anyway goodbye and good luck bro," said James.  
"Thanks bro," said Ben. He ended the call. Ben took the next flight back home with Kevin and Gwen.

*  
Back with group 1, Ron was using his wand to conduct defensive skills. Unfortunately, it backfired and hit him on his chest. "Ron are you alright," asked Kim? "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to master the spell Expecto Patronum," said Ron. "Ah that spell is always hard to learn," stated Dumbledore. "Here let me help you." He showed Ron how to perfect the spell. "So you flick it like so, and you should get a great result," said Dumbledore.  
"Thank you sir," said Ron.  
"It's what I'm here for," replied Dumbledore.  
"Ron, you're actually quite good at this," said Kim.  
"Thanks girlfriend," said Ron.  
"Wait a minute, has the world gone mad, how did you score a girl like Miss Possible?" asked Jake.  
"Well, there's an interesting story behind it….." said Ron before being interrupted. Jake interrupted him with: "I mean that's just wrong, you two together." May and Johnny started to get really angry with him, but Kim held them back. "Jake, it's called destiny," said Kim. "Me and Ron just happened without us even knowing it."  
"Jake it is best if you do not get involved into personal matters," said Dumbledore. Jake ignored Dumbledore and said: "I'm gonna have to tell the whole of 9/4 about this."  
"Fine you do that, it could teach the class about destiny," said Kim.  
"Hey miss, I thought you were going out with Mr. Tennyson," said Jake.  
"Jake, just because I share a form class with Mr. Tennyson, it doesn't mean that I'm going out with him," said Kim. "Besides, he's already got a girlfriend."  
"Then why do you two laugh and joke with each other all the time?" asked Jake.  
"Because we are good friends," replied Kim.  
"But would you go out with him if you weren't with Ron and Mr. Tennyson didn't have a girlfriend?" asked Jake.  
"That's hard to say, because I have a little crush on him only because he's a great hero, but other than that, I don't like Mister Tennyson in that way," replied Kim.


	6. CHAPTER 6 - SHOWDOWN ON MUSTAFAR

**_CHAPTER 6 – SHOWDOWN ON MUSTAFAR_**.

The Christmas break had begun as of the 17th of December 2010. "Now, everyone please gather round," said James the mission leader. "As of today, you have your Christmas break, enjoy it while it lasts and you all come back on the 2nd of January 2011." "Goodbye everyone." Everyone went their separate ways for the holidays.

Back at Coruscant the Droid army was invading the planet again. James was contacted by Padawan learner Jay Jay. He was James' Padawan. "There's pandemonium over here in the capital of Coruscant!" "I'm with Master Windu flying over the capital". "We hope to gain access to Opress' starfighter."

"Wait a minute, Savage is no droid commander, are you sure your ready for this?"  
asked James.

"Yes, but we could use some extra help," said Jay Jay.

"I'm on my way," said James.

"Oh and one more thing," said Jay Jay.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Tx-20 your favorite droid commander is also leading the fight," said Jay Jay laughing down the microphone. "I hate that robot with his evil laughing, it makes me sick," said James. They ended the call. Ten minutes later James made it through hyperspace into the capital of Coruscant. James arrived to a never ending fest. "Just great," said James disgusted at the sight he was witnessing.

"Master we're going in fast, but we'll never make it, there's too many Tie Fighters and Droid Tri Fighters," said Jay Jay.

"Well, we'll have to get through it somehow, the whole of Coruscant is depending on us," said James. They charged into battle with their Jedi Starfighters. Jay Jay was hit under a lot of the firepower from the droids and the Stormtroopers. "Jay Jay they came in fast there, are you alright?" asked Master Windu.

"Yeah, I'm alright," responded Jay Jay through the microphone. Just then, a surprise batch of Tie bombers came in and took the better of the Jedi. They were weak and under heavy fire. At any minute, their ships could plummet down to Coruscant due to a loss of power. "Alright, now were done for," said James.

"Not today," said a girl out of nowhere. "Woo hoo," said the girl! The girl was none other than Kim Possible!

"KP, thanks for the help, we would have been done for if it wasn't for you," said James.

"Anytime James," said Kim.

"Now let's end this and get home for the holidays," said James. All four of the Jedi flew in through the closing ship doors of Opress' starfighter. They all made it in and got out of their ships. They defeated all the droids on the way in easily and went into another room where they would find Shaak Ti captured by General Opress. "We'll handle this one, besides Jay Jay needs the experience," said James. They pulled out their light sabers and were prepared for a duel with Opress' double ended light saber. Tx-20 laughed evilly and said: "Your chances of defeating us are reduced to nil to one, ha ha ha ha!" James used the force to crush his insides and force him away.

"Could you just shut up about statistics for once," asked James? Opress was trained thoroughly by Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. After five minutes of battling, Jay Jay was knocked out by a force lightning attack from Opress. James took the better of him and used his force skills to drive him under a large piece of metal. James quickly untied Shaak Ti. As soon as the seal covering her mouth was removed from Shaak  
Ti's mouth, she went into a very quick and frantic speech. "Master Adams, I'm glad you here, first things first, I followed a rogue ship to the Death Star in my ship and I was later caught doing some snooping around in the Death Star." "I saw terrible things, I saw young Jedi Knight Dana Smith being trained by himself!" "She plans to meet you on Mustafar after you have a fight with Durge and Darth Vader on Utapau." "I didn't quite hear what would happen in the middle of the two." "But the more important thing is, I also found out, before being captured, that the people who have kidnapped Shakespeare are Da….

"Da, who's Da, please tell me," said James. But unfortunately, Savage Oppress had stabbed Shaak Ti from behind with a deadly smile before she could get the names out. "Now I don't want you ruining my master's plans, spoilers," said Savage with a massive grin.

"I've heard enough of that word spoilers in my life, I hate it and it's really annoying."

"You killed her, how dare you, she was my friend," said Kim in a rage. Kim clashed swords with Savage. Master Windu helped to defeat him too. Jay Jay recovered and also engaged into battle. James was still thinking about what Shaak Ti had said. Eventually and surprisingly, Jay Jay cut of Oppress' hands and took his light saber. "Well done Jay Jay, you are being trained well," said Master Windu. Jay Jay ended it by cutting his head off violently. "Were off to Utapau," said James to Jay Jay. "KP you coming with?" asked James.

"Alright then, I want to end this once and for all," said Kim.

"I will continue to protect Coruscant," said Master Windu.

"Alright then we will all go our separate ways," said James. James, Jay Jay and Kim got back into their ships and headed towards Utapau. On the way, they were ambushed by two rogue fighters. It was Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku! James did some manoeuvres and escaped them and then jumped into hyperspace. Kim and Jay Jay decided to follow but, the two villainous and leading figures followed them through hyperspace. James eventually came out of the hyperspace and began flying towards Utapau in the star system. He landed, with Kim and Jay Jay trailing behind. Asajj and Dooku spun out of control as James knew they were behind them. He did this by shooting a sniper gun at their ships when he landed. They went into the main room where Vader was talking to the Separatists. Durge saw them in the corner of his eye and flew up onto the platform with his jetpack. "Ah Durge, I haven't seen you for a long time, nice to see you!" said James with a smile on his face. Durge sneered and then sprayed a vicious flame over them. James told Jay Jay to block whatever Durge throws at you with the force. James demonstrated by back firing the surge of fire. James called his clone army in to take the better of Vader and the Separatists. "My clone army is on their way to destroy you," said James. Durge lunged for James, but he dodged it and used his light saber to chop his arm off. Durge just laughed. He re-grew the arm and showed off his skill. Just then the clones arrived. "Oi, ugly let's go," said Commander Jet. As soon as Durge turned around he shot an electrical wire at him. It attached to his mask and a stinging electrical surge flowed through Durge's body. His whole body exploded into thousands of pieces. "You know, I really wish I had one of those," said James. Kim didn't hesitate, she targeted Vader. Vader was astonished at how quickly the clones overtook and how fast Kim, a Jedi master drew her green light saber with him. All of the separatists attending the meeting fled in their ships. "Is that how you want to  
play Miss Possible?" asked Vader.

"You make me sick Vader, you're an evil robotic warlord," said Kim.

"Thank you, oh and I notice you too Mister Adams and Padawan," said Vader with an evil robotic laugh.

"I've heard enough evil robotic laughs today," said James. "Why are you laughing anyway?" asked James.

"It's too much, you're so behind with what is happening and what will happen aren't you?" asked Vader.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"All I can say is I'm just following my master's plan," answered Vader. The clones engaged in battle with the droids and Stormtroopers. Amongst all the fighting, Vader said the Republic will fall. "What was that Vader, I didn't quite hear that," said James. But he didn't say it again, he continued to fight. Darth Vader then murdered Jet, James' commander with a force choke. "How could you, he was the best commander you could have on a clone team," said James angrily. He lashed out on Vader and cut off his hand in the anger. "James, stop you're letting your dark side out," said Kim. James stopped and thanked Kim for telling him to stop.

"Sorry, I just really liked my commander, he had very cool weapons for a clone trooper," said James. The battle continued. James decided that he wanted to go alone to defeat Dana. Kim and Jay Jay continued the battle against the droid and Stormtrooper army without James.

*

"You shall be called...… Darth Despairous," said Darth Sidious.

"Thank you master, I will prove myself to be an excellent sith," said Dana, now Darth Despairous.

"Our plans need to continue, so your first task as Darth Despairous, is to bring down the republic with the Stormtroopers, droids and  
clone troopers," said Sidious. "The time of reckoning is at hand." He laughed very evilly before teleporting to Voldermort and Daolon Wong in Doalon's lair. "Well done and I see you have got allies," said Sidious.

"Reporting for duty sir," said Killigan, Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego! The Sith Lord smiled with greed in his eyes. He was thinking about what would happen if his plan succeeded; the chance to be Emperor of the Galaxy again! Darth Despairous travelled by an Imperial Shuttle.  
She led a battalion of Stormtroopers and droids into the Jedi temple when she landed on Coruscant. Darth Despairous forced the doors of the temple open. She and the army murdered every Jedi they saw. The clones immediately attacked them. Just then, a Darth Sidious hologram appeared on every clone's communicator. The only thing he said was order 89 and the clones obeyed. They joined Darth Despairous and helped eradicate the Jedi. Darth Despairous decided to leave her army to it and took a flight to Mustafar, where she would have an  
explosive fight with James…..

James landed on the volcanic planet of Mustafar and looked around for Dana. She had a sneak attack planned. She shot continuous blaster fire from her shuttle at James. He jumped onto the shuttle and cut through the top of it with his light saber the shuttle spun out of control and landed in the main control room. The droids in the room heard the noises of the shuttle and turned on a switch, to allow extra lava to flood over the planet. The droids exploded into smithereens at the impact of the crash. Darth Despairous and James immediately faced each other off. "What happened to you Dana?" asked James.

"I turned into Darth Despairous," said Darth Despairous.

"Nice name," said James. Dana screwed up her face, with such hate and anger within her. Her eyes had turned blood red. They took the battle outside as they fought among the new lava flowing downwards and towards them rapidly. They also fought on dangerous platforms that could dissolve into the lava at any point. They clashed swords, trying to stay on the thin platforms provided on the lava filled planet. James decided it was too dangerous and jumped onto a large piece of rock. Darth Despairous had intentions to follow him, eager to end his life for her master. "This is where the end happens," said Darth Despairous smiling before she jumped onto the rock.

"We'll see," said James. James used his light saber to cut off Darth Despairous' hands as she landed. James forced her into the lava to rot. "I'm  
sorry I had to do this, you were such a great girlfriend, while it lasted," said James. "Why'd you have to take this route, it gets you nowhere, you weren't even ready for me yet." "I am part of the top twenty Jedi; did you really think you could handle me?" Dana just snarled at him and continued to disintegrate with the increasing temperatures of the lava. Kim and Jay Jay arrived. "Where is she?" asked Kim.

"In the lava, just rotting away slowly," said James.

"We finished clearing things up in the capital of Coruscant," said Jay Jay. A tear fell out of James' eye. "Anyway we've seen enough, let's go to help the republic re build itself," said James. They flew back to the capital of Coruscant.


	7. CHAPTER 7 - THE ALIEN HUNTER

******_CHAPTER 7 – THE ALIEN HUNTER.  
_**  
The Republic rebuilt itself with the help of the Jedi and gained freshly new clone troopers from Kamino after the old ones had been converted to Stormtroopers over the Christmas holidays. Today, the mission crew returned. Jay Jay, Master Windu and Master Fisto joined the mission for two reasons. The reasons for that were, they needed people to replace Ben, Gwen and Kevin, and also because James realized that the mission was much more serious than Master Yoda said, so they would need more Master Jedis on board. There was an announcement about this on the 2nd of January 2011. Everyone had returned and they were all due for a switch in classes.

Group four consisted of, April, Kerry, Gabrielle, Bart, Hermione, Ned and Jay Jay. They were doing Chi Spells this time round. Uncle, their teacher, escorted them to his house which was in San Francisco to train. They were also taught by the J-team and Tohru. They all entered Uncle's house. Uncle showed them his ingredients used to make a simple chi spell and asked everyone to read pages one hundred and eleven to one hundred and nineteen in a chi spell book based on this. Everyone read the book for what felt like years. Half way through reading an alien suddenly crashed through the ceiling. "Hiya," said Uncle! Uncle held up a blow fish against the alien, frightened out of his wits. "My name is Bivalvan, I'm on your side, don't shoot your fish thing at me," said Bivalvan. Just then, a ship appeared above them. "Oh no, he's found me," said Bivalvan worried. "Who's found you," asked Jay Jay.  
"AGGREGOR", said Bivalvan! Aggregor, the Osmosian from the planet Osmos V teleported into the room. "No one escapes from me Bivalvan and I mean nobody," said Aggregor. "I will be taking Bilvalvan now".  
"I don't think so," said Ned. "You're going down, know you or not," said Ned.  
Aggregor laughed. "I'm not looking for a fight with a Jedi Master, I just want the alien".  
"Not on my ultimatrix," said Ben out of nowhere. Gwen and Kevin landed and immediately attacked Aggregor. Ben transformed into Humungousaur and then ultimate Humungousaur. "What's your name and what do you want with this alien?" asked Ben. Aggregor didn't speak, so Jay Jay answered for him.  
"His name's Aggregor and he is apparently going to take Bivalvan back to his ship".  
"So is your name Bilvalvan?" asked Ben looking at the red armored alien in front of him. "Yes, that's me," said Bivalvan.  
"If you're going to try and intrude my plans, then you've made another enemy Ben Tennyson," said Aggregor.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Ben confused.  
"You're the most famous person on this planet," answered Aggregor.  
"Oh yeah," said Ben.  
"Well you're going down," said Ned again.  
"I'm not going tell you twice Mr.…." repeated Aggregor speechlessly.  
"Mr. Digby," answered Ned.  
"Yes Mr. Digby, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU TWICE," repeated Aggregor again angrily. Just then, James burst through Uncle's door and drew his light saber. "How many times do I have to say, I just want the alien," said Aggregor.  
"That's not happening, it goes against plumber rules, what your doing is illegal," said James. "I don't care, I've proceeded too far with my plans to put them to a halt now," said Aggregor.  
"Then you will pay for your crimes," said Ben. Ben engulfed Aggregor and hurled him across the room. Aggregor used his sphere to knock Ben over. Aggregor then targeted James with a voltage of energy from his sphere. James deflected it all with his bright green light saber. Aggregor called his soldiers as he realized that he needed a diversion. They advanced upon James and Ben. Gwen and Kevin tried to attack him, but he then used his sphere to stun them. Aggregor then used the same instrument to lift Bivalvan off the floor. He was just about to teleport to his ship, when Ben turned into Rath and took him by surprise. "Let me tell you something Aggregor you're gonna lose no matter how powerful you are, were gonna kick your butt hard and by the way, I'm gonna call you stick man, stick man," said Ben.  
"Your feeble efforts are futile and don't call me stick man," said Aggregor. Ben used the force to bring his ship down. But unfortunately, Aggregor had teleported in his ship and he was ready to leave. "AGGREGOR," shouted Kevin helplessly as everyone watched his ship fly away. Ben used Jetray to board Aggregor's ship. But it was a trap, one hundred soldiers waited for him with laser guns ready to fire. Ben was outnumbered. The soldiers forced him off the ship with rapid fire and he tumbled down and changed back to his human form due to the impact of the lasers focused on Ben and the ultimatrix. Bivalvan screamed in horror as he realized Ben had failed and he'd been re-captured. He screamed even louder when Aggregor came in the room and began torturing him…..

*  
James said that he would help Ben fight Aggregor. "But who will cover for you," asked Gwen. "Let me think…...Master Kenobi," said James. "I'll call him now". "Master Kenobi, do you think you could cover my Jedi class in the Shakespeare rescue mission which is in San Francisco?" asked James.  
"Yeah sure, I'll be round to San Francisco by tomorrow," said Master Kenobi.  
"Thanks you're a big help, I've decided to help Master Tennyson fight against his new foe, Aggregor, "said James. "I'll fill you in when you're here".  
"Ok, that's fine," said Master Kenobi. They ended the call.  
"Alright, let's go to Bellwood where all the drama seems to happening," said James.

Uncle told his class to continue reading pages one hundred and eleven to one hundred and nineteen quietly. Everyone finished within half an hour. "Tohru, get me my lizard please," said Uncle.  
"Coming right up sensei," said Tohru. Everyone was astonished at how big Tohru was; he was a five hundred pound sumo with great strength. Tohru handed Uncle the lizard. "Now class, a lizard and a blowfish are extremely handy in a chi spell, but they are more complicated than what you're going to do now, so we'll leave that at a later date," said Uncle. "So, you've all read the instructions, I would like to see someone actually make a successful basic chi spell," said Uncle. "So who wants to volunteer?" asked Uncle.  
"Me sir," said Jay Jay confidently.  
"Alright give it a try," said Uncle. Jay Jay used his powers to revise the book and use the ingredients to create a chi spell in eight minutes.  
"Wow that's quicker than Tohru does it," said Uncle.  
"I think that's because I've got super powers," said Jay Jay.  
"Super powers?" asked Uncle.  
"Yeah I've got brains so I just applied it to the chi spell," answered Jay Jay.  
"Oh that's why you were quicker than Tohru." "I thought you were born with the quality," said Uncle. "Alright chant the words and show me what that brain of yours can do with one of my basic spells," said Uncle.  
"Ok here goes," said Jay Jay. He finished chanting the words. Nothing happened and Uncle was disappointed. Everyone hung their hands down and waited for something to happen. In the corner of his eye Uncle saw a book shrink. "Fantastic, a bit slow but for a beginner that's good," said Uncle. "I can see that you'll be my best student from this class," said Uncle.  
"I'm sticking with that guy," said April. Bart stood up and tried to show everyone that his spell was better. Unfortunately, his spell ended with a big bang. "It looks like magic isn't your thing," said Jay Jay with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't know whether I should trust you with my ingredients Bart," said Uncle. Bart welled up with jealousy. "I used to be the center of attention, now this Jay Jay guy has even got the girls," said Bart to himself in his mind. The lesson ended and everyone went to lunch. Kerry and Gabrielle were three years older than Jay Jay, but they still thought he was cute. April also thought he was cute and wanted to ask him out. She was two years older than him and she had no love life. Hermione liked Ron Weasley and thought Jay Jay was smug.

The whole group apart from Ned went to a pizza shop for their lunch. They all sat at one table and talked while they ate. Kerry and Gabrielle talked directly and only to Jay Jay. "That was great how you shrank that book, it was really inspiring," said Gabrielle. Gabrielle kept talking about how great the spell was. "What she's trying to tell is she thinks your cute," said Kerry.  
"Well thank you then," said Jay Jay.  
"Shut up Kerry, you think he's cute too," said Gabrielle.  
"Well thank you again, but I understand," said Jay Jay.  
"Understand what?" asked Kerry.  
"You like me in a little brother way," said Jay Jay.  
"Yeah but we didn't want to tell you that because we thought it might of hurt your feelings Jay Jay," said Gabrielle.  
"Oh no It's fine, I've been getting that treatment for years," said Jay Jay.  
"I wouldn't treat you like that," said April.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jay Jay.  
"I like you," replied April afraid of what Jay Jay might say back.  
"I'm flattered but I'm more interested in Hermione," said Jay Jay also afraid.  
"Well I'm flattered too, but you're not my type and I like Ron," said Hermione. Hannah and Bart had remained quiet throughout out the whole conversation as they did not want to interrupt in such an uncomfortable discussion. Everyone ate their pizzas uncomfortably because of the outburst of love. The whole group was uneasy around each other.

Ned came along with a smile on his face. "How's it going?" asked Ned. But he didn't get an answer, just looks from everyone. "What's happened?" asked Ned. "Come on spill". Hermione began to explain.  
"Well here goes Ned, it's a long story," said Hermione. "Gabrielle was talking about how amazing Jay Jay's spell was, and then Kerry said that Gabrielle was trying to tell Jay Jay she thought he was cute". "Gabrielle then revealed that Kerry also thought Jay Jay was cute, this then lead to Jay Jay saying that Gabrielle and Kerry only like him in a little brother way".  
"Is that it or is there more?" asked Ned.  
"More, then April revealed she liked Jay Jay and then Jay Jay turned her down," said Hermione Breathlessly.  
"April likes Jay Jay?" asked Ned.  
"Yeah, then Jay Jay revealed the fact that he likes me…" said Hermione.  
"Wait a minute, Jay Jay likes you?" asked Ned.  
"Yeah and then I told him that I was flattered and turned him down," said Hermione. Ned laughed and laughed and laughed, till he couldn't laugh any more. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that this story was so rich," said Ned. Everyone scowled at Ned. "What?" asked Ned confused.


	8. CHAPTER 8 - THE CRUCIAL MESSAGE

**_Chapter 8 – The Crucial Message._**

It was now time for the second lesson change over, meaning this was everyone's third lesson. Master Kenobi briefed the mission crew fully as James would normally do. The Doctor had regenerated into his eleventh incarnation on the 1st of January 2010 and since then; he has been more erratic than ever, even more erratic than his fourth incarnation! He even decided to wear a bow tie with the occasional fez or Stetson, every now and then! He had just arrived back after facing the Slitheen from Raxacoricofallapatorius. They were planning to blow up the earth again. Unfortunately, one of the Slitheen hitched a ride on the TARDIS! The slitheen's destruction in it caused the TARDIS to go out of control. It then came out of the time vortex and spun around at high speeds. Everyone ducked for cover. The eleventh incarnation of the doctor emerged out of the TARDIS being chased by the Slitheen. Amy and Rory helped the doctor by asking him what they can do to help. "Amy or Rory whichever one of you, there's some pickled eggs underneath the TARDIS console, get them quickly!" said the doctor franticly. Rory rushed into the TARDIS and re-appeared with the pickled eggs. "Chuck 'em over," said the doctor hurriedly. The doctor threw the contents on the Slitheen and within seconds, it exploded in front of them, leaving a heap of putrid sludge behind. "You didn't tell us about the major grossness that would happen if we gave you those pickled eggs to throw on that Slitheen," said Amy horrified at what had just happened.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the situation was too serious to stop and have a chat," said the doctor apologetically. "Where's James?" asked the Doctor.

"He has gone to help Master Tennyson with his new enemy," answered General Kenobi. The Doctor quickly got into the TARDIS with his new companions and set for his next destination to Jedi School.

*

Group two of five was a very well behaved group. Joanna, George, Fred, Sebastian, Beanie, Kevin and Rathbone were the members of this well behaved group. However, George and Fred were troublemakers. However, this wasn't a problem as they would be forced to leave to go on a long journey because it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They had finished wizardry school, but still helped Harry against the cunning dark lord, Voldermort. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George made their way back to Hogwarts. Alas, something was very different. Death eaters and Dementors surrounded the castle and it was completely empty when they entered the ancient building. Exactly twenty seconds later, they were teleported into Doalon's lair, where they saw the whole school kept captive. The rest of group two began their CHERUB training. The class was taught by Ewart, a mission controller who worked for CHERUB. "This is a smaller group now that Fred and George had to unexpectedly go back to Hogwarts to help harry against Voldermort…." said Ewart. "So I expect you all to behave otherwise we'll waste too much time." They all commenced with their CHERUB training and everything was running much smoother without George and Fred in the group to mess everything up. "Right now I'm going to set up six different tasks for you, each of which will test your skills when being on a CHERUB mission".

*

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a storm was brewing up at the Jedi school…. Aggregor had escaped with his third alien now. The alien he had escaped with was known as P'andor. James, Ben, Gwen and Kevin looked in horror as Aggregor stole yet another alien for his dastardly plans, powerless and confused at what events had unfolded in the last couple of weeks. No one knew exactly what those dastardly plans were yet, but they weren't waiting around to discover what Aggregor holds for their world. The students of Jedi School, devasted at what had just happened, looked in awe as a Dalek shuttlecraft entered earth's atmosphere. "Prepare for a landing," said a Dalek.

"You're not coming any closer to us," shouted James. James jumped onto the shuttlecraft and was surprised to see Davros teleport onto the roof of the large monstrosity. "It can't be, I saw you die in the fires of the dalek crucible, you were set to finally die after all those years you've caused havoc with the Daleks across the universe, the cosmos, the galaxy, everywhere!" said James. "How did you survive, how did you do it this time?" asked James still shocked to see Davros and with a deep hatred. "And why on earth are you aboard the old Dalek shuttlecraft used in the earth year 1988?" asked James.

"Remember, I'm a hard being to exterminate, even my own Daleks have failed in this," said Davros in a croaky voice which sounded like he hadn't used it for centuries. "I was rescued again, this time by my trustworthy, loyal imperial Daleks". "The imperial Daleks when you were emperor of the daleks?" asked James.

"That is correct, I am once again the emperor of the imperial daleks," said Davros.

"Well I guess I'll have to put an end to your plans," said James heroically. Davros' face dropped and then targeted James with his energy bolts. James got his lightsaber out to defend himself from the electrical energy. After two minutes of fighting, James lost his lightsaber and was left to fight Davros bare-handed. Davros shocked him causing a big explosion. The explosion wasn't like any normal explosion; it was far more than that. As a result of the event that had just occurred, Davros was hurdling towards the sky, into the heart of the storm, and James was….missing, gone, disintegrated! He had completely vanished. Once everyone had realized this, they all assumed he was dead and cried in horror at what had just happened. The Doctor had just materialized into the area just as this happened and was as horrified as everyone else after the presumed death of James Adams…

Ewart's group was as good as gold. He began by instructing them on the rules of his class. Ewart had high expectations for his group so he was about to set them advance CHERUB training for navy-shirts. "Right, I'll just brief you on the rules and then we can get started on the real work," said Ewart. "I'm expecting all of you to get at least a grade of B minus in my class." "You are all capable of achieving this level and I also expect everyone to work effectively". Ewart quickly briefed them on the times of the day and then showed the group to an assault course to get started. After this Ewart informed them on the basic training they would undergo…..

James woke up to find himself in the TARDIS. He was relieved and thought that Davros was just a bad dream after being knackered from an adventure with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. But then he heard robotic metallic voices, which was not normal. He sat up and was confused to see a different desktop of the TARDIS. "Doctor, have you changed the TARDIS desktop again?" asked James. Then he realized that a tall man in a clown suit and petit young woman was at the mercy of the Cybermen! He figured that he was in the year 1985, the second adventure of the sixth Doctor, "Attack of the Cybermen" after "The Twin Dilemma", just before the Cybermen are supposedly going to kill Peri, the sixth Doctor's companion. But how did he get here, he asked himself. James had already watched "Attack of the Cybermen" and known what was going to happen next. The Doctor began a countdown to the TARDIS blowing up and told the Cybermen to keep Peri alive or he will let the countdown run on. The Cybermen agreed to the Doctor's condition, but then saw James and targeted him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" asked the sixth incarnation of the Doctor.

"No time to explain, could you just tell the Cybermen to back off of me first?" asked James.

"Oh alright then, Cybermen, keep him alive too, or I'll continue that countdown," said the Doctor. The Cybermen backed off and instructed the Doctor to set the coordinates to Telos, adopted home of the wretched Cybermen. "Right, so are you going to explain who you are?" asked the sixth doctor.

"Ah yes, where do I start?" asked James. "I am from the earth year 2011 and believe it or believe it not, I'm one of your future companions," said James.

"Future companion," said the sixth Doctor. "Really?"

"Yes, I met your ninth incarnation in the earth year 2005 and I have been travelling with the ninth, tenth eleventh incarnations of you for six years."

"Ok then, welcome aboard the TARDIS, as you can see, we are under attack from the Cybermen," said the Doctor. "Wait, do you know who the Cybermen are?"

"Yes I do; I am very familiar with them," said James.

"Ah ok then, so you know the drill," said the Doctor.

"Yep, I sure do," said James.

Back at the Jedi School everyone was mourning the death of James. After witnessing the presumed death of James Adams to creator of the Daleks and evil scientist Davros, the Doctor informed all of James' friends including Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Sonic, Amy, Chris, Knuckles, Tails, Kim, Ron, Gwen, Kevin, Kerry, Ben, Johnny, Jared, Ned, Susan, Mary, Martha, Captain Jack, Amy and Rory who were all some of his best friends. As the bell rung at 3.35pm, every single teacher, all eight hundred students attending Jedi School and all of James' friends gathered together in the school playground to say a few words about him. Kerry stepped forward first as she had known James for the longest and had lots of History with him. "James….. He was a brilliant man of many skills," started Kerry. "When I first met him, I immediately fell in love with him, but I also hated him due to his old ways and his immaturity while we were at CHERUB." "Then that's when it happened…. He finally changed into more than I wanted to change him into." "Back when I used to go out with him, he definitely was not perfect, but I believe he was perfect after his dramatic change, he has befriended many people, attracted many girls, saved countless amounts of lives and even travelled with THE doctor, possibly the most fantastic life form in the universe." "When I got word from the doctor that James had unfortunately came to an end, I just didn't know what to do, I grieved and grieved but then I realized that he will always live on with us in spirit and will in some way shape or form continue his heroism." "Thank you," said Kerry as she gave the stage to Ash. "I first met James with Misty in the outskirts of the Kanto forests when first beginning my Pokémon journey back in 2000." "There he claimed to be looking for a Sith Lord and Separatist named Count Dooku." "Then one thing led to another and he began to take an interest into Pokémon and even caught some of his own." "We also became good friends and from there me, Misty, Brock and James travelled together for a number of years searching for Pokémon, looking to became Pokémon masters, battling anyone we saw and defeating the likes of Team Rocket." "They were good times and wasn't the last adventures me and James had." "But the point I'm trying to make here is that James was a remarkable man with many talents and not to mention the ability to attract pretty much any girl walking past him without saying a word, which I've always been jealous of." "Thank you," said Ash. The stage was then given to Sonic who started of his speech with "Wow, it's scary how fast someone can go and he was only twenty one years old." "I don't know what to say, I'm in shock." "He has helped me out with my arch enemy Eggman on numerous occasions; I owe a great debt of gratitude to him." "I first met him when I was trapped on this world with my friends due to a chaos control accident." "He came out of nowhere and explained he was here to defeat Eggman as he had heard of him before and was a well-known villain in the Jedi Council." "I went along with it because he was against Eggman, but then I formed a close bond with him just as he has done with all of my friends." "He was also handy for keeping Amy away because you know how obsessed she is with me!" "Summed up, he was a wonderful man, friendly, heroic and willing to do anything to save the lives of his friends." "Thank you," said Sonic. He then gave the stage to Kim and Ron. "We are just as shocked as Sonic is," said Kim. "Even though I'm going out with Ron, I can't express enough love I have for James." "He was a caring person with his priorities in the right order."

"Yep he sure was," interrupted Ron. "We first met him when Drakken was practicing one of his many evil schemes." "When he explained he was a defender of the galaxy, I immediately thought that he was a cool guy."

"Thereafter, me Ron and James had memorable adventures with each other and developed a keen friendship for each other," said Kim. "Although I had known Ron for thirteen years of my life, I felt as though I knew James for the same amount of time after an adventurous year of defending the galaxy against enemies such as Monkey Fist." "James was an excellent man who was very dear to my heart." "Thank you." The stage was then given to Jackie. "Urm, James was a massive help in defeating Shendu and his seven brothers and sisters." "He showed great courage and strength and I could relate to him because of his greatness." "I managed to teach him martial arts within the first year of knowing him." "He also became a fantastic Chi Master under the teachings of Uncle and was a quick learner." "Jade also liked him very much." "As she has said before, James was a cool friend to hang out with, caring and almost like a brother to her, looking after her when it was necessary." "Overall, he was a great friend with many skills, great wisdom and positive Chi." Thank you," said Jackie. "Right, I guess it's my turn," said the Doctor sadly. "Where can I start?" asked the Doctor. "He was possibly my best companion I have ever had before, willing to fight against evil, determined to help save the galaxy and he had shown an interest into time and space which surprised me as I had not found many companions like him." "I'll never forget the day I met him when the earth was being threatened by the Autons for a third time." "As soon as I heard he has a defender of the galaxy, I just had to have him aboard my TARDIS, knowing that we would get along brilliantly, make a good team and have loads of fun." "Unfortunately I didn't know him long in my ninth incarnation; most of it was spent in isolation after the effects of the Time War." "It was a shame as well because my ninth incarnation; Rose, James and sometimes Captain Jack and Mickey were a fantastic team together." "But then I regenerated into my tenth incarnation and really formed a close relationship with him at this stage." "It was almost as if I had known him for all of my nine hundred years of space travel." "And now I think that he would like me to say that he has been fantastic and that we had a fantastic six years of time and space with no regrets no matter what the circumstances were." "Thank you," said the Doctor sobbing as he left the stage. Jake Long then took to the stage. "I was nominated by the school to say a speech about our once magnificent Headteacher." "I have had a few run-ins with Mr. Adams, but I think that I have developed I strong friendship with him at the same time." "We first met when I was battling my own enemy of the evil huntsman." "He helped me fight the huntsman and he showed great bravery in that battle exceeding my own," "He was an ideal person to look up to and learn from." "You didn't just learn Mathematics from him which is what he taught when he was with us at the Jedi School and also while being the Headteacher of Jedi School." Although all of us at Jedi School were not in his set for Mathematics, we all have still learned various different key things to our lives from Mr. Adams and that is what made him the best Headteacher that we could ever have." "Thank you," said Jake. Ben, Johnny, Jared and Ned stepped up onto the stage slowly. Ben started off by saying "We are one less boy short from our boys group now." "His tragic death to that of Davros has left us scarred and deeply affected as he was like a brother to us all."

"James was the heart of this group," said Johnny. "He ensured that everyone in the group was in line, even if Jared was cheating on Chloe or if Ben misunderstood Julie's words and went off with other girls." "He made sure that we were all humble, caring guys who knew right from wrong."

"James definitely was the best role model in our group," said Ned. "He's done better than we've ever did in life, gaining the spot of Headteacher at Jedi school, meeting hundreds of people from all round the galaxy in just twenty one years of his life, encountering an array of different villains and more importantly, being the biggest hero in this group and having the biggest heart."

"He has been willing to risk his life every day of his life when being a defender of the galaxy," said Jared. "I have experienced this when he was willing to give his life to defeat Mulgarath my once mortal enemy." "I genuinely thought it was the end when we came across Mulgarath especially when James was about to sacrifice his life to Mulgarath." "But in that moment, I realized that he had a heart two times bigger than any other person I knew." "Thank you." said the boys group. "Hello, you all know me as Lauren Adams, James' once little sister and his only family," began Lauren. "He was the best brother you could ever have." "Since our mum died eleven years ago, I have had to cope without her with the help and support of my only family James." "We have both been through a lot in the past eleven years." "At the time of our Mother's life, we were both ordinary people with no extra parts to us." "But then that's when we found out about CHERUB, from a boy named Kyle Blueman who was on a secret mission while at the orphanage we were attending." "It was the perfect place for us to go and we then used this opportunity to get back onto our feet and start a new life without our mother despite the difficulty to do so." "It was hard without our mum, but once I had passed basic training and James had done the same, we officially became abnormal people with a story to tell of our lives." "James then acquired a long line of girlfriends from his missions and this was the time in which he was most idiotic and childish." "One thing happened after another such as the discovery of the Jedi Council and the uniting of CHERUB and the Jedi Council." "This was the time when James changed and I continue to thank the Jedi Council to this day for what they did to James and how they transformed him into a better person." "I don't know what happened as I was too young to understand the goings-on, but somehow his Jedi training into a Jedi Master accelerated his maturity, seriousness, intelligence and his whole mentality of how he thought about girls." "As we all know, he then met Ash, Misty and Brock." "This is when his legacy began." "He had meaning to life and became a real hero at this point becoming less selfish, arrogant, boisterous, and immature, altering his life for the better." "From here he met others such as my amazing form tutors Mr. Tennyson and Miss Possible, Sonic and Co., Jackie Chan, and of course the Doctor where he showed, shared and continued his new realization of what makes you a good person and his new profound greatness." "James then used these skills to become Headteacher of Jedi School." "The vote held by the Jedi Council for the new Headteacher was very tough between James and Ned." "In the end James won the spot of Headteacher and Ned won the spot of Deputy Head teacher." "And until today, James has shown great leadership in the conduction of Jedi School." "He was also a brilliant General during the times of need to resort to war." "I personally think he was a legend, he was my hero and so many other people's hero." "I have watched his gradual growth from an ignorant, misbehaved boy into a man of great wisdom, care and compassion." "I was even surprised when he became a Headteacher and a Mathematics teacher." "Thank you," said Lauren who was crying at this point. Her friends went over to comfort her and gave her a hug as she wept for the loss of her only family member.

*

The TARDIS landed on Telos in the main control centre. As soon as the Doctor, James, Peri and the Cybermen exited the TARDIS, they were faced by rogue Cybermen who were trying to kill them. The Doctor told James and Peri to run. James and Peri then encountered an alien race known as the Cryons who helped them escape. The Cryons explained their situation to James and Peri and came up with a plan to help defeat the Cybermen. The doctor was chucked into an extremely cold cell alongside an elder Cryon. There, the elder Cryon introduced herself and presented the doctor with a substance that could destroy the Cybermen and their control room. "Fantastic," said the Doctor. "So it can make every single Cyberman in here go boom?"

"Yes it certainly is powerful enough for an explosion like that," said the elder Cryon. James, Peri and the Doctor all met up in the corridor and a well thought out plan made by the Doctor to escape his cell. Peri and James helped the Cryons to murder the Cybermen. The Doctor aimed straight for the main control room where he would battle an old foe. "So, you survived," said the Doctor. "How did you do it?"

"The last time I met you, you merely injured me."

"Well then I'll have to finish the job off," said the Doctor confidently.

"We'll see who will be finishing off who when I commence with this plan," said the Cyber Controller. "Oh I think you'll find I have a plan of my own," said the Doctor triumphantly. They battled for five minutes until the Doctor shot the Cyber Controller directly in his chest plate with his own futuristic laser gun. As soon as he done this, he ran into the TARDIS before the explosion happened. James and Peri followed him into the TARDIS. The elder Cryon ignited the substance and so therefore destroyed the Cybermen and set Telos free of their tyranny. "Right, it's time for you to get back to your own time of 2011," said the unpredictable Doctor. I guess it's time," said James sadly. "Well it's been a blast anyway," said James

"Oh well that's just fantastic then," said the Doctor. "It's been a pleasure meeting you and I can't wait to meet you in my ninth incarnation in 2005, twenty earth years from now," said the Doctor.

"How strange," said James.

"What's strange?" asked the Doctor.

"In your ninth incarnation, your catchphrase is fantastic," said James.

"Oh well, I better get used to saying it then," said the Doctor.

"Well anyway, It was more than a pleasure to see you," said James.

"Oh please," said the Doctor. "What day and time have you come from?" asked the Doctor. "January the 30th around 1pm in the afternoon," responded James. Five minutes later the Doctor said: "We're here now on the 30th of January 2011." "What's all that noise outside?"

"Probably all of my friends waiting for me to come out." explained James. The TARDIS dematerialized into time and space, back to 1985. James stepped outside. As James turned around, he faced a battalion of people charging towards him. "What's this army in aid of?" asked James overwhelmed. The students of Jedi School shouted, "He's not dead." and kept repeating this over and over again extravagantly. Lauren barged her way through to see James and stood still for ten seconds and then hugged him abruptly. "I thought I lost you forever James, don't ever do that to me again," said Lauren.

"What do you mean?" asked James confused.

"We all thought you were dead," answered Sonic.

"What gave you the impression that I was dead?" asked James confused again.

"You completely vanished," answered Kim. "I'm so happy you're still alive though." Kim hugged and kissed James to express how happy she was to have him back in an affectionate way. Jackie, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn then came over to hug him. "I guess you better all line up for the hugs then," said James. Everyone laughed joyfully. Once Jackie, Brock, Misty, May and Max had hugged James, Dawn pounced on James and kissed him on his face and neck. "Dawn I can't breathe," said James. "That's enough smooching now."

"Sorry James I just love you so much," said Dawn blushing very hard.

"I know," said James. James got up on his feet after being tackled by one of his admirers. "I'm so glad that you're still alive, I was afraid I would never get to flirt with you and play footsie with you underneath the table again," said Dawn. Jake came over and then stared at James intently. He then said: "So you not dead then."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," said James with a smile on his face. "We really thought you were dead James, we even did speeches to commemorate your life and to mourn you," said Sonic. "I even did what you asked me to do if you were to die."

"Thanks anyway," said James. Sonic gave James a thumbs up and then winked at him as a friendly gesture. James then returned one back to him. Amy the hedgehog ran up to James and immediately started crying and got onto her knees. "Why are you crying Amy?" asked James. "I'm back aren't I." "I thought I would never see you again James, the only one who really understands my affection for Sonic and my best human friend."

"Oh really Amy, I'm flattered by that," said James. Amy and all of Sonic's friends lined up to hug him. Gwen did the same to James as Kim had done and was also extremely cheerful and happy to see him alive and well. "Ok that's enough Gwen, I'm sure Kevin here won't be too happy if you keep hugging and kissing me," said James as he was then greeted by Kevin.

"I thought we'd lost the coolest member to our alien force," said Kevin also happy to see him. "Glad your back, so we can continue to defend the earth as plumbers against alien tyranny," said Kevin finally.

"Yep, I definitely will continue to as its part of my duty to the High Jedi Council," said James hugging Kevin as he was then greeted by Amy and Rory. "Wow, so you're back from the dead," said Amy.

"Cool," said Rory. There was an awkward silence until James said.

"Come on you know you want to hug me," said James. Rory and Amy then hugged him and then allowed Captain Jack and Martha to greet James. "Welcome home," said Captain Jack. Martha and the captain hugged James and then both gave him a salute. James returned the salute to both of them as they were all high-ranking authorities in the universe as they had all travelled with the Doctor. The Doctor greeted James next. "James I thought I lost you, possibly my best companion ever who I've been travelling with for six years." "I'm just glad you're back, so we can have more adventures in the TARDIS!"

"Speaking of TARDIS adventures, I have to tell you exactly what happened to me when Davros shocked me," said James.

"Before you do that, I think you better come over here," said Ben. "Welcome home James."

"My bros," said James happily. "How have you all been?"

"We've been good but when we thought you were dead, we were all devastated," said Johnny. "Without you, our group would have had no heart to it, no control or guidance," said Ned. Jared was too stunned and shocked to say anything so just hugged James friendly. He then said "I missed you James, glad you're back." "Thanks for the kind words guys," said James as they all had a group hug as if they were all real brothers. After this, James spent twenty minutes explaining all the goings-on that had been happening in the last five hours. Everyone apart from Ben, Gwen and Kevin who still had to defeat Aggregor returned to the mission, including James. James offered a spot in the mission to Sonic and all of his friends and they all accepted.

Meanwhile, those who were enduring basic training with Ewart were at the climax of their training. Joanna, Sebastian, Beanie, Kevin and Rathbone were all sitting in a circle in a dark room with blindfolds on. Ewart gave the instructions and explained that if they did not do this last task, they would not pass basic training. "Place your hands into a bucket which should be in front of you," said Ewart. "Right, now that we've done that, I can explain the instructions." Their ankles were tied to the frame of the chair. "I am going to place a jellyfish into everyone's bucket," said Ewart. Ewart explained how poisonous the jellyfish are and also said that there is an antidote to the poison on the left of everyone. "If you do not perform this task to standard then you will fail basic training and will be instantly issued with an F grade." A rubber plug was then inserted into everyone's mouth. "Now, I want all of you to touch the bottom of the bucket with your knuckles for thirty seconds." "You have to tolerate the pain of the jellyfish for a whole hour and be warned, it will grab you and within the first few minutes, you will start to feel pain." "This is the ultimate test to see if you are a real CHERUB agent." They endured fifteen minutes and felt as though they were all suffering and couldn't go on any longer without the antidote. But they needn't worry because Ewart asked them to take their hands out of the bucket and take their blindfolds off. They all looked in shock as they realized the squid was just a white squid and was harmless unlike a real poisonous one that Ewart had manipulated them into thinking was in the bucket in front of them. "Congratulations, you have all passed Basic Training!" said Ewart excitedly. Everyone was relieved that they didn't have to put their hands in a bucket filled with a poisonous jellyfish for one hour and was also very happy that they had finally passed Basic Training after such a long period of time. "Right, just before we head back to base where all the others in the mission are waiting for us to return, it's time for your grades and your T-shirts to represent your skill as CHERUB agent". "Joanna, based on your outstanding performance, I have awarded you grade A." "Sebastian, I have awarded you are grade B plus for your good performance." "Beanie, I have awarded you a grade B for your good performance." "Now, I was disappointed with your grades Kevin and Rathbone." "You two both obtained a grade B minus and I was expecting you both to get at least a grade A seeing as in you are both experienced CHERUB agents." "But that doesn't matter because you all passed CHERUB training." "Despite you being the smallest group due to the departure of Fred and George, you were still an excellent group, so well done for your efforts."

"Sorry we're late," said Ewart. "We had to complete our so-called ultimate CHERUB agent test and issue everyone's grades before we left."

"Oh that's alright," said James who had returned as mission leader and replaced Master Kenobi. "Right we have all returned from our third period of lessons and have two more to go." "But before this, we will all go in spring holiday for two weeks." "You have all been brilliant over the last couple of months and make sure you keep it up," said James finally. "I'll see you all after the holidays, bye bye for now everyone." As everyone left the base a hologram appeared in the centre of the room without any warning. The hologram was revealed to be Darth Sidious, leader of the dark side. "I have a crucial message for you all today." "You have all done well over the past couple of months as I have been watching you for some time now and some of the skills I have seen have been impressive." "Nonetheless, you will still all fail this mission." "My reasons for this are that I have teamed up with all of the adversaries that you have met on this mission so far and together we are unstoppable." "Shakespeare remains unharmed, but if demands are not might, we will begin torturing him until you do so." "Our demands will be sent over by General Grievous who will ensure that these are met to a good enough standard." "We also have two of Harry's friends kept captive alongside the whole of Hogwarts." Everyone gasped in shock at this point. "I have devised a cunning plan to end the Republic rule over the galaxy and will soon turn into a galactic empire just as it once was before you Jedi ruined it." "Yes, all of my past plans have failed so far, but these plans will all come together and you will soon experience the full power of the dark side." "Young Jedi Shaak Ti nearly gave it away and exposed all of my plans to you while you were fighting Savage Oppress on his Starfighter." "But unluckily for you, good old Savage ended her life before this information could be revealed, I can always rely on him, big old monster." "Even Team Rocket and all of Master Possible's enemies will be involved in this fiasco." "We have brought all past enemies together and we are still meeting up with others in order for our plans to succeed." "As was said in the letter that was sent you a while ago, good luck because you'll need it in these times of war." "By all means do what you can to prepare you selves for a full-scale war between us and you for the destiny of the galaxy." "You may think that we cannot take over the galaxy just through you, but our power will soon spread to the Jedi council itself and beyond." "You have all been formidable enemies, but this is where it ends." "I still have a few more cunning plans that are all differential that will involve more enemies of yours and allies of mine." "The Death Star mark III is still in progress, but we will have this finished and operational for the time of the Separatists and the Galactic Empire." "Although you are under magnificent leadership from young Jedi Master Adams, you will all gain an insight into the true power of the dark side and you will tremble before our might." The transmission cut off. Everyone was bewildered at what event had just occurred.


	9. CHAPTER 9 - THE POWER OF THE 7 CHAOS

**_CHAPTER 9 – THE POWER OF THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS. _**

"He'll be here any second," shouted Tails. Sonic the hedgehog raced into the mission control room to find all his friends and the mission crew. Everyone immediately turned around and bellowed out "Happy Birthday!" Although he looked about 15 years old for a hedgehog, he was now 22 years of age. "Guys you really shouldn't have," said Sonic flustered.

"Why ever not?" asked James.

"I feel spoilt," said Sonic as he was issued with several presents most of which coming from Amy the Hedgehog to show how happy she was that it was the day of her crush's birth. "I'm so happy that it's your birthday Sonic, we're going to have so much fun today," said Amy.

"And what's your definition of fun?" asked James.

"Just the normal definition of fun," answered Amy.

"I beg to differ," said James laughing.

"And I'm happy that you're not dead, James," said Amy. James presented Sonic with a new pair of shoes, gloves and rings.

"Wow thanks James," said Sonic happily.

"Chris will be on his way here soon," said James. "I don't know

whether Shadow and rouge will be coming."

Due to the fact that it was a lovely day everyone agreed to have the party outside. "Amy stop trying to kiss Sonic, it'll never happen that easily between you and him," said James. Ben arrived in a Republic cruiser to wish Sonic a happy Birthday. James was happy to see his best friend again and asked him to join the picnic. Just then General Grievous crashed onto the ground of the earth with thunderous force. He laughed evilly and then revealed an extra two pair of arms and drew all four of his lightsabres. James shot up from the ground and drew his own lightsabre and stared into the eyes of his long-time mortal enemy. He began to engage in battle with the evil robotic warlord. Everyone cheered James on. Ben rose from the picnic area to help his long-time best friend, but was then ambushed by Ventress. Ambushing was one of Ventress' specialties. Ben did the same as James had done thirty seconds ago and stared into the eyes of his long-time mortal enemy and began to engage in battle with the Sith Lord who was also a witch. Before either of the brave, handsome, courageous and caring heroes could express their hate for their enemies, Grievous spoke. He said this: "We're not here for a fight." "We are here to present you with our demands."

"Demands?" shouted Ben.

"Yes the demands issued by my master, Lord Sidious," answered Grievous.

"Yeah well, we don't care about the demands," shouted Ben.

"Ben!" shouted James.

"You may be my best friend but at times you can say some really stupid things."

"Shakespeare is at stake here, we can't afford to lose him."

"But we don't know what those demands are going to be yet," said Ben.

"That's a risk as mission controller I am willing to take," said James. James once again stared into the synthetic eyes of his nemesis and then asked for the demands from the robotic warlord who had killed many Jedi in his early days of menacing, during the first Clone Wars. James knew it was going to be a tense confrontation as they both wanted to rip each other apart due to them opposing each other's beliefs of what side should rule over the galaxy. Grievous handed the demands to the young 22 year old Jedi Master, who had seen so much in his short life that all of his sights would almost be equal to that of the lifetime of a normal person. Some had said that he had already lived a lifetime because of the amount friends, enemies and adventures he had experienced in his two decades and two years in the world. One thing was certain about the brave hero; he certainly wasn't a typical, normal average earthling. Grievous suddenly leapt off the ground into his star fighter as he indicated to his associate Ventress to exit the extraordinary picnic scene.

The demands were as follows: If you want Shakespeare to live, just follow everyone of our instructions.

To Be Continued...


End file.
